


Miles To Go

by Ias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Becky is a hunter, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Humor, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief AU in which Becky becomes a hunter and Jo takes her on as a partner. Becky seeks redemption, Jo ponders how weird life has gotten, and together they make a pretty good monster-hunting team. Based off the prompt "My days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle" via margo_kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Becky joins Jo as a hunter.

It didn’t die so much as it sort of exploded, sending a wave of blueish-grey goo in every direction. Every direction also happened to include the inside of Jo’s mouth. Weirdly enough, it tastes like play-dough.  
Becky is standing at the center of the carnage, slathered in monster juice with the spear clenched in her hands. It looks like someone popped a balloon full of blue-raspberry slushie. And Becky looks like some kind of blue-raspberry swamp monster. 

“I think that was supposed to happen,” she says faintly, squelching over to stand right in front of Jo like she doesn’t know what to do with herself. “You have to get it in the kidneys. Otherwise it will just keep regenerating.”

It was around then that Jo started laughing, because she’s been through some seriously ridiculous shit in her lifetime but watching an angry librarian turn a slug demon into blueberry pudding has got to be near the top of the list. And once she’s started she can’t seem to stop, and damn it’s been a while since she laughed this hard. Becky joins in pretty soon after and pretty soon after they’re staggering out of the warehouse still giggling, not even caring that they look like they just walked out of a smurf’s ass. 

“Have to say, Becky,” Jo says, unable to wipe the stupid-ass grin off her face. “My days of not taking you seriously are coming to a middle. If I knew you were so good in a hunt before I’d have stopped cuffing you to the radiator every time I left months ago.” 

“It’s amazing all the stuff you pick up from reading Chuck’s books,” she replies sheepishly, doing her best to wipe the gunk out of her hair and mostly succeeding in kneading it in. “I hope this stuff doesn’t stain.” 

“I don’t know, blue hair would be kind of badass,” Jo shoots back, sliding into the driver’s side and not even caring that she’ll be cleaning the seats for months. 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to go to the bank tomorrow,” Beck grouses. Jo snorts, smiling fondly as she turns the key in the ignition. 

“You turned out alright in the end, Becky.” 

It’s hard to tell under all that goop, but Jo is pretty sure Becky smiles. It doesn’t look happy. 

“Got a ways to go yet,” she says softly to herself. 

Jo just nods. She knows she’ll get there.


End file.
